The present disclosure relates to a dot sight device, and more particularly, a dot sight device capable of enabling a user to perform zeroing and bullet path compensation rapidly.
In the past, a dot sight device with an optical sighting device that employs a no-power lens or a low-power lens and uses an aiming point with no complicated line of sight has been developed.
The dot sight device with the no- or low-power lens helps the user rapidly aim at a target and is useful at a short distance or in an urgent situation.
Specifically, a time necessary to align a line of sight can be reduced, and since the user has only to match a dot reticle image with a real target, the user can be given enough time to secure a field of vision. Thus, a target can be aimed rapidly and accurately, and a field of vision necessary to determine a surrounding situation can be secured.
A dot sight device that performs zeroing by moving a light source is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-00906159, but in this dot sight device, adjusting units for moving the light source are arranged on different surfaces of the dot sight device. For example, the adjusting units are arranged in directions symmetrical to each other, and thus it is inconvenient to use.
A zeroing method of performing zeroing by operating the adjusting units arranged on the different surfaces causes a time delay in a situation in which rapid zeroing is required.
In addition, when the dot sight device is designed, since the adjusting units for zeroing are arranged on different surfaces, the volume of the dot sight device is increased.
A dot sight device including a zeroing mechanism and a bullet path compensating mechanism is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,196. However, in this dot sight device, the zeroing mechanism and the bullet path compensating mechanism are separate and there is a problem that the volume of the dot sight device is increased and the weight of the dot sight device is increased.
In light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a dot sight device capable of enabling the user to performing zeroing and bullet path compensation rapidly.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a light-weight compact dot sight device in which a zeroing mechanism is integrated with a bullet path compensating mechanism.